Skokkr/Plot Details
Game Script :{| border="0" width="100%" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="2" |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500" !??? - Leafallia |- BGCOLOR="#FFEC8B" |'???:' I have been waiting for you, son/daughter of man. ???: And what did you call yourself again? ???: Ah yes, . ???: Hahaha! Normally I'm not one to remember the moniker of one with so short a lifespan, but yours stuck with me. Skokkr Undrborn: My name? Skokkr Undrborn. Skokkr: I realize that "Undrborn" doesn't roll off the tongue, so you may address me as simply "Skokkr." Skokkr: Oooh hoo hoo! Yes, I see what those two were saying about your vibrant spirit. Humanity remains as curious as ever. Skokkr: It can not only draw out the energies of my Prototype sigil pearl, but also contain it and even twist it into different forms. Skokkr: Outstanding. Your will and determination are utterly without parallel. Skokkr: There were once many curious folk like my underlings meandering throughout my lands. Skokkr: But none ever emerged victorious. Setting aside the question of good versus evil, let me merely point out that the scales of balance failed to tip so much as one ilm in one side's favor. Skokkr: And then you came and flipped the entire contraption over. Skokkr: Oooh, hooo! None can blame you, , least of all me. Take pride in your work. Skokkr: But I didn't invite you here to give you a treatise on the powers that be... or were. Skokkr: I am here to give you a prototype sigil of sorts in exchange for the three you already hold. Skokkr: What use are they to you now that their purpose has been fulfilled? A fairer deal you will find nowhere else. Skokkr: I trust that your results will be exemplary, and would like to give you a little something... special. Skokkr: And the other thing-- the Prototype Pearl of Ashen Wings-- if you need a new one, then you'll have to gather three more sigils for me. Skokkr: You scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours, hmm? Isn't that how your world operates? Skokkr: And I cannot make these precious tools out of thin air. That is in the realm of godhood, and I am but a humble experimenter. Skokkr: Not that I believe in gods--or I that I don't believe in gods. I could care less. Skokkr: I only believe in what is observable. Skokkr: Experiment and hypotheses are my bread and butter. Skokkr: Oooh hoo hoo hoo. Skokkr: Hypothesize and experiment. Then back to the drawing board and draw up more hypotheses to fuel futher experiments. Hoe else will we get to the crux of how the world works? Skokkr: Not that I expect you to express much interest. Skokkr: But let's turn for a moment to my underlings... Special spirits indeed, them. Skokkr: They burn brightly, only to turn to ash and return to nothingness, waiting for the cycle to begin anew. Skokkr: You must be looking forward to facing them on the fields of valor. Skokkr: Oooh hooo hoo, and how I, too, look forward to that moment! Skokkr: I hope to learn much from your exploits in the realm of spirits. Skokkr: Let's see if you can put the screws to them, like you have so many before. Skokkr: I await your most pleasing of results. |- BGCOLOR="#FFA500"